The Beast of the Beyond
by LittleScarlet
Summary: "Venture outside and you will find something unexpected." Trafalgar Law did just that, and he found something he once considered impossible, someone who was not supposed to be alive, and how much better life turned out to be when you have the devil may care attitude. All was good, but eventually he would learn that some lines were not supposed to be crossed. KidLaw, Dystopian AU.
1. Chapter 1

**The Beast of the Beyond**

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece does not belong to me.

Chapter. 1 – Out There

* * *

When society told you that outside was bad, there were two ways to take it. The first was to obey and not to question any further, the second was to go out and see it for your own. There were also two possibilities of how it would turn out if you decided to go, one could debunk the lies that were told, or one could find nothing but disappointment. Or at least that was how the scenario would play out for the typical person.

The other way to go was if you know what's out there and still didn't give a rat's ass about it.

Speeding through the field of garbage, towering piles of junk and metal scraps stretched across the horizon was a man. His feature was covered with the heavy shade of his hood and a gas mask to protect him from the poisonous air of the junkyard. Testing the limit of his bike on the rough terrain, taking sharp turns wherever possible, knowing fully no one would be able to find him here. Right, left, he could feel the adrenaline pumping through his vein as he turn his speed up, faster than he ever dared to. His hood slipped as he made another turn, revealing his jet-black hair, all pushed back thanks to the velocity. Trafalgar Law reveled as he threaded the fine line between life and death. The man knew full well that if he crashed into one of the junk piles at the rate he was going, he could easily bash his brain out upon impact. But what was life without a good thrill.

Reckless behavior was unbefitting for him, but it was his off day, and no one's here to lecture him about public safety, or the helmet he left behind on purpose. He could easily remove his mask to let his face feel the breeze, but even Law was not that daring. Death by poison was not Law's idea of a fun time.

Dodging stray pieces of cans and avoiding his imminent demise, Law put his senses and reflexes to the test. It was then he saw a tower of metal scraps collapsed not too far from his face. Cursing under his breaths, the raven-haired man took an abrupt turn, nearly slipping, to dodge the crumbling pile.

He halted to a stop, to enjoy the view of what almost killed him. He had been to this junkyard dozens of time and it was the first time he saw those seemingly immovable towers collapse. Well, it wasn't his fault. He knew he did not touch anything.

Law pulled his hood back up as he took a little break from his bike. He walked towards what was previously the base of the pile, and curiously he noticed a movement.

"No way." He muttered.

No living being was supposed to be able to survive in this toxic wasteland.

And then there it was again, not movement, but clearly enough the sound of something or someone digging into the pile of scraps.

Law cautiously ventured towards the rubble, and attempting to climb over it to find the source of his curiosity. Although Law was considered fairly athletic and possessed stamina greater than most, stepping on uneven pile of garbage slowed even him. Finally after a bit of a struggle, the hooded man reached the top of the ruins, using the higher ground to his advantage, and scoured the scene below.

Sure enough, he saw another man. A being that should not be there, digging fervently as if he was looking for something important.

Fascinated by the view Law took a seat and observed as if he had all the time in the world. View from above and through his green tinted goggles, he couldn't really make out anything, but admiring the bulging muscle and the pale skin of the man in contrast to the metal scraps. He noticed something odd about the man aside from being butt baked in this toxic place in the midst of autumn, was the stranger's left arm.

' _Could it be?'_

Law dared himself to go closer towards the man, as his curiosity took the better of him.

"No fucking way." He exclaimed, successfully catching the other's attention.

Strong facial features, sharp eyes, and no eyebrows. He stared on suspiciously as Law descended from the top of the pile. Stopping just out of arm's reach, Law pointed towards the stranger's metal arm.

"Is that real?"

Perplexed and seemingly offended, the man roared out death threats and profanities at the raven-haired man. To Law's surprised, the man started to come at him, and waddling and brushing aside any obstacle in his path. What exactly did he do to deserve such an unpleasant welcome? Law did not know nor keen to wait around to find out. Like what everyone would do when faced with an enraged, not to mention naked beast, he bolted. Tracing the steps he took to ensure stable footing, Law still had to dodge the occasional pipes and bricks zooming past him. Thank the holy deities, the lunatic had a very bad aim.

Law surprised even himself that he made it to the bottom of the other side of the ruins and made a beeline to his bike. Once he got on his ride, he revved the engine hoping to scare away, or at least halted the nut job.

"Stay where you are!"

"Or what?" Clearly, the man was not intimidated easily.

"Or I'm going to run you over."

Law didn't know where he found the gall to threaten the asshole twice his size, and now bloodied from the cuts and scratches from his frantic chase. _Damn_ , he looked down right demonic.

"I'd like to see you try." The man replied, in the midst of his panting. He bared his teeth like a feral animal, and Law felt an itch on his neck imagining how easily he could rip his throat with those fangs. Forget about the toxic air and whatnot, the books should mention that there was a watchdog that would kill you if you dared to go beyond the wall.

"Who are you?"

Law's question earned him a growl.

"What's it to ya?"

Despite his challenge, Law noticed that the beast had not move a step closer towards him. He took it as a good sign and tried to push his luck a little more.

"If I'm going to die today, at least I wanted to know the name of the guy who would kill me." ' _Not that I'm gonna let you to.'_ Law waited as the stranger pondered the question and decided that there was no harm in telling.

"Eustass Kid. Now come and let me kill you." Kid started to advance towards Law, paying no heed to his injury, but Law revved his engine once more and the monster stopped in his track.

"Whoa there! Yeah, that's not gonna happen." Pleased with himself, Law smirked under his mask.

"So, how did you get here?" Law enjoyed having the beast on his leash, and he decided to ask even more questions.

"You're a nosy bastard, ain't ya?"

"You could say that."

"And a dumb one too, at that."

"The fuck did you just call me?" It was Law's turn to get offended.

Law tightened his grip on the handle of his bike and took off with the intention to knock the son of a bitch down along with his attitude down a notch. Then, he saw a flash of blur, but not from his bike going too fast. A hand was gripping on his neck, tackling him off his high pedestal, and forcing his back on the cold hard ground. It wasn't the time for his mind to wander off, but Law suddenly remembered what his friend, Penguin said to him repeatedly, _"You're gonna be found dead in ditch somewhere if you don't drop you attitude."_ Well, Shit. Penguin wouldn't be so thrilled that his premonition was going to come true so soon. Except, he was certain that his body would never be found. Like, Ever. _No one_ ever came here and it just further raised his question on Kid's existence. Well, maybe this was not the best time considering the obvious menace is gripping at his air pipe right now.

' _Think, Law. Think!'_

Law forced himself to figure a way out of this mess. Sure, he had fantasized on dying while being ripped apart by a naked man, but it was on a whole different context. And he certainly didn't fancy dying with the view of everything looked sickeningly green. The tinted goggles concealed his eyes well, and helped him snuck pass the security drones, and also it looked kinda cool, giving him the bio-hazardous feel he always liked. Right that moment though, he damned every last shades of green to the depth of hell as he didn't want it to fill his last vision of the rotten world he live in. And then everything suddenly cleared up.

 _Huh?_

The sky turned back to it's usual blue color dotted with white cloud, and the guy named Eustass Kid looked _fine_ with that flaming red hair. It wasn't such a bad view, but he felt as if he had forgotten something crucial. _Now what was it?_

Law instantly held his breath as he noticed Kid had his mask, and is trying to catch every breath like a drowning man struggling for air. Upon that revelation, Law immediately covered his nose with his palm. He needed to get out of there before he breathed in too much of those toxic fumes. His silver eyes darted across the field, finding his bike, lying on the ground with its wheels still turning. His eyes swept across the field trying to find a way to get pass the redhead, onto his bike and after that, an escape route.

Beads of cold sweat started to form on his tanned skin. The air was getting cold and by nightfall, it would be impossible to find his way back. He prayed that the red head was still too preoccupied to notice his movement, and he bolted straight pass him towards his ride. Without glancing back, he took off and left the man, still hunched and breathing furiously through his prize. As for Law, he had never been so eager to get back to the border and drove as fast as he could manage. The threat was real, and his heart was still beating like crazy although he tried to limit his air intake, fearing each breath might be his last.

Pissed through his core, Law swore that it would be the last time he ran like a coward. He would go back there and beat the wretched beast to the ground.

' _Pfff…That is if he hasn't keeled over by himself.'_ He mused.

Law was greeted by strange looks when he drove in the underground parking of his building – Well, his uncle's building, and he wouldn't be too fond to find a banged up bike parked next to his pristine collection of vehicles. Law couldn't care less, not after what happened today. Law was convinced that he would have died, and the worst part was no one would ever find his body there and he refused to imagine what would have happened to his body after. It sent a shiver down his aching spine. Damn, the fall was hard and his jacket did little to cushion the impact.

Groaning with each limping step, Law finally got off the elevator to his room, which was practically the entire floor of the building. He wouldn't complain, the view was amazing from the thirtieth floor, but it also kept him restless and curious about what was beyond the city's protective bubble. High sturdy wall around the perimeter, controlled weather condition, and of course, the layer of lies shaped like a dome showing a beautiful night sky.

Law knew what was out there, beyond the wall, piles and piles of rubble. It wasn't pleasant to the eyes, but it was the truth.

"I expected you to be ready for dinner."

Law turned around and found his uncle, with his irritatingly bright colored attire and an overstretched grin, making himself comfortable on Law's bed. The problem with having an entire floor as your room, was that there was no way to lock it. Especially not from the one owning the property.

"Say, does it hurt when you smile like that? Cause it's just not normal."

Doflamingo chuckled and ignored his nephew's taunt. He thought it was cute.

"Get dressed, you looked like shit. Care to share what happened today?"

"Not particularly, no."

Law never liked his uncle that much, or as the matter of fact, his entire family. Though ever since his father died in an accident during a factory visit, Law had started to drift apart even more. He knew his uncle had tried and put effort into winning his trust and all, but as Law got older, it got more and more annoying. At least his heart was in a good place.

"Alright then, I'll get the boy to patch you up after dinner."

Law watched as his uncle took his leave, and walked towards the elevator in the middle of the room. The grin was still there. Seriously, it must be hurting at least a little bit. Law was distracted as he was staring the cheek muscles contorting his uncle's face as they moved. Fascinating.

"Law, did you hear what I've just said?"

"I'm sorry. What?"

"Be gentle on the bike. And please, I'm running out of reasons to keep you out of jail."

"Well, they'd have to catch me first."

Law was a deviant one, and no one could deny that, and being an heir to one of the largest company in Grand Line City didn't agree with him. His uncle never married and didn't have anyone to entrust the company to, and Law was already like a son to him. But did he ask what Law had wanted? No, of course not. Law should already consider himself lucky that Doflamingo hadn't planned an arranged marriage for him.

After dinner, Law was back in his room being fussed over by his employees. Penguin and Shachi were already considered close friends by the raven, but it didn't mean that Law was inclined to share the illegal act he committed earlier that day. They were still his employees and when their pestering turned unbearable, he could always send them away.

That night, his mind kept wandering beyond the wall. Eustass Kid. Where had he heard that name before? Now that his mind were clear, he was certain that it rang a bell, it sounded too familiar, but he just couldn't seem to place a finger on it. Maybe he just have to ask the beast himself, After all, he now got a bone to pick with the man.

' _But what are the chances of running into him again?'_

Law did weight the possibility of that happening, but he was determined to hunt the son of a bitch down. The raven-haired man was determined. There were so many questions he needed him to answer.

Why was he there? Were there others? Why was he naked? Was the metal arm real, and how could it get there? How long has he been out there? How could he survive that long? Again, why was he naked?

He needed to, and he will go back out there. This time around, he would be prepared.

"Say, Penguin. Do we have any books about game hunting in our archive?"

* * *

To be continued…

 **A/N:** Dystopian future, done to death, I know. But hey! It's really fun to write! Hope you like it and please leave a review to let me know what you think about this story!

Have a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Beast of the Beyond**

 **Chapter. 2 – Scent**

* * *

After Law had discovered the life outside the wall, his head was filled with nothing but the beast. He had waited and prepared himself while waiting for the perfect window to slip out into the junkyard. Officially, the place outside the barrier was called 'The Nothing'. But refusing to admit the existence of something did nothing to alter the reality. It was something unexpected, undiscovered, and most probably, dangerous. Law liked that a lot.

He had waited patiently for his bike to be fixed, but it was far too long since he had been out. His body was starting to suffer from the withdrawal. As soon as the garage door opened, he took off into the city. He knew the route by heart, dodging every street cam and into the shady part of town. Drunks, thugs, drug dealers were the usual suspects hanging about on the streets, but what the raven-haired man was looking for was tucked a little bit further in the corner of the area.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the young master."

Law turned towards the sound of the voice with clear sign of disgust in his face. He hated being called that, especially when the tone was laced in mockery.

"Hogback."

Law regarded the man as he corrected himself mentally. No, Doflamingo was _not_ the biggest fashion disaster on the planet. Oh, how he wished to burn his eyes after looking at the big round man covered in fishnet, leather and purple feather coat. He sort of reminded Law a bit of the infamous drag queen running their rivaling company.

"I assume you want to go for a little bit of strolling outside again, eh?"

"Keep your voice down, I don't want any trouble."

Law sighed at the complete disregard of his acquaintance. He was a brilliant doctor that even Law used to admire, but time had changed and now even the brightest could easily fall. Not that any of those mattered now, the past was in the past and Law knew better than to pity him. snickered at Law's obvious discomfort at the location of their meeting. Granted, it was less than desirable to discuss a matter of such confidentiality in this little privacy, and he knew all too well the slimy bastards that lurked behind every corner of the street. Behind his round sunglasses, he observed Law's feature and in his beady eyes he merely saw a boy, curious as he once were.

' _A pity.'_ He thought, _'Something so pretty shouldn't be wasted.'_

"I suppose you bring the item we discussed?"

"Of course."

Law pulled out a small black pack from his coat, and handed it over to the man.

"Ah, yes. That genius Ceasar Clown always have the good stuffs." He mused, as he inspected the package. "Tell him if he needed a change of scenery, he can work with me. I'm sure Moria would be more than happy to-"

"Cut the crap old man. You got what you wanted, now do your job."

"With pleasure."

Law knew better than to ask for the detail of Dr. Hogback's work and why he needed the drug Doflamingo's company was secretly producing. But there would be time to uncover one mystery at a time, and while the city held some interesting ones, Law's attention was hell bent on the one outside. Each time he needed to go out, he would be escorted to a different disposal gate. The people who controlled the gates worked under Gekko Moria, a shady bastard he saw only once or twice in one of his uncle fundraiser parties. There were rumors floating about in the city's upper echelon, ' _but one thing at a time.'_ Law reminded himself. He was not the city's junior detective going about solving crime in every corner. He was in fact knee deep in those himself. He loved to uncover mysteries and secrets and kept it as a leverage, and mostly just for the fun of it.

Eustass Kid was right. He _was_ a nosy son of a bitch.

Waiting for the gate to open, he tightened his new mask upon the recollection of the previous incident. Law was not going to let that happened again. This time, he already prepared a special surprise for the redheaded scum. Law's grey eyes were glued to the heavy metal gate that would open to the junkyard that would be open any minute now.

"You sure about this, boy?" Dr. Hogback, flashed his crooked smile as he prepared to open the gate. Law didn't give the doctor the satisfaction of a proper reply. Instead, he just scoffed and heard the old man laughed not long after.

"There you go, lad. You know the drill, swipe the key when you want back in and be back before sundown."

Paying no mind to the man, Law took off to cruise through the field of wreckage. Weapon at the ready, strapped to his back and all he needed to do was to find another living being in the vast wasteland. It should be simple enough to pull off. He was sure that there was no functioning machinery out here, and thus the man was probably on foot, and his lair must be near. All Law had to do was to circle the area he went to the last time. He had not been this excited before and the prospect of revenge made his heart pumping in a frenzied pace.

He raced the coursing dirt road looking for a sign of life when suddenly his ears picked up a something. Strangely, it didn't sound like a person digging through stuff. It sounded like a crowd. He drove towards the noises, and as the distance grew smaller, it became clearer that it was indeed coming from more than one person. Law was careful to not let himself be spotted, who knew if Eustass Kid was one of them of if it was a whole bunch of other junk digging scums. He parked his bike just behind the junk pile from the source of the noise, for easy escape just in case and carefully peek through the side of the towering pile.

His grey eyes widened in shock as he saw the scene presented before him.

Two men faced down in the puddle of their own blood with various wounds, three others were circling another that was still on his feet. Eustass Kid looked worse than the last time Law seen him, and he doubted it was because of the toxic air. It was a very disturbing picture with all the men without so much as a string to cover their bodies. Even from the distance, Law could make out the purple bruises and red gashes blooming in their skin. It was then when Law was struck with a dilemma. A beast he was hunting had fallen prey to others, should he let it be, or should he help the red headed beast? He wanted to beat the man, but watching Eustass Kid getting beat up by others just didn't sit right with him. Law's grip tightened on the handle of his electroshock rod as he watched the vultures angling for their attack.

He watched in frustration as one of the men landed a punch on the redhead's already bloodied face. Law gritted his teeth and swore that he was going to regret his next course of action.

Kid was took the beating in silence, he was tired of all this shit, too tired to even fight back. He was tired of this city and its corrupted, convoluted politics. Too fucking damn tired of living like vermin. Maybe it was time to finally go to sleep for good. The redhead fell to his knee and all he could see was the ground soaked with blood. He didn't even know if it was his anymore. Through his blurred vision, he saw the most bizarre thing happened. Maybe it was his brain playing tricks on him, or maybe it was his time to die after all. He saw a reaper clothed in black, bursting from the towering pile of rubble, running over the men he was fighting.

"Stand up!" Barked the reaper.

"Hey, you gotta help me here. There's no way I can take all of them by myself. Come on!"

Kid's brain started to register that it wasn't the angel of death that had come to take him away. From the corner of his golden eyes, he could see the men that had been knocked down by the stranger's bike was beginning to rise again. They were pissed, now more than ever. His body hurt all over, but it wasn't the worst he had had the pleasure of experiencing. Kid gritted his teeth and rose to his feet, ready to strike. If he was going to die today, he might as well go down fighting. His back pressed to the clothed one of his savior, and spat out the blood from his torn gum.

Dodging blows, and pummeling strangers to the ground was not Law's typical Tuesday afternoon, but he wouldn't say that it didn't get his adrenaline rushing as good as speeding. It made up for the last time he turned tail and ran like a coward.

"Well, how about that?" He said to himself as he found himself fighting back to back to the one he wanted to beat the most. But now was not the time for distractions.

In a flurry of heat and fists clashing on flesh, both men fought as their lives depended on it. Although already beaten up half way to hell, Kid was still as ferocious as ever. It freaked Law out for a moment, and the doubt of Kid turning to attack him once they defeated their foes. The raven may have a weapon on him, but who knew what could happen once the bloodthirsty animal lunged at him. For a split second of diversion, pain shot through his body, as Law found a knee collided with his abdomen. The hit sent him tumbling backwards, and onto the ground, knocking his weapon out of his hand. Law cursed under his breath, his body was not accustomed to this kind of treatment and now it refused to move. Law's muscles tensed up as a foot stomped, and planted on the ground right next to his face. Could it be? Law looked up, and tried to overlook the fact that Eustass Kid was naked and a very prominent member is hanging directly over his face. But from his stance and position, Law could have sworn that the man was protecting him.

Not that Law wasn't grateful for it but _damn_ , did it hurt his pride.

"Get off me, you brute."

Law pushed the redhead aside and his irritation cured his petrification. He looked around and noticed that there was only one of them left. The man's leg was busted up real good and running was no longer an option.

"So what now?" Law asked, slightly pitying the poor sod. Fear was evident in his bewildered eyes, and Law couldn't blame him.

The redhead let out a grunt, and limped towards the sobbing man. Self-defense was one thing and plain murder was what Law was presented with. A swift snap of the neck, a merciful kill but it was unnecessary in Law's eyes.

"What was that for?"

No reply.

"Hey, I just saved your sorry ass. You should at least give me a proper answer."

Even with his back turned and injured, the redhead's figure was so imposing it alerted every single cell in Law's body to flee. But Law stood his ground and gave the finger to his instinct.

"He's gonna die anyway. We all are."

A flash of his golden eyes accompanied by his rough voice sent shudders down Law's spine.

"Of course, this place is a toxic wasteland, and the fact that you're naked is beyond me."

Law stared at him, baffled as a roar of laughter rang through the air.

"You really don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"Hah! Like I'm gonna tell you." The redheaded beast scoffed," Get your prissy ass back inside the wall. You have no business out here."

To look at the bright side, the monster wasn't trying to kill him this time around. But it still irked him that the redhead didn't show a single shred of gratitude.

"Don't order me around."

He grumbled as he watch Kid limped away, dragging one of the corpses along with him. It was clear that the man was having difficulty walking and was pretty banged up himself. The bad air was not helping at all, as Law watched him slowed down, and started to sway. Law ran after the man, just in time to catch the man before he collapsed to the ground.

"Fuck, you're heavy!"

The raven-haired man clutched at the metal arm, to keep the larger man from falling again.

"Fuck…off..." Kid tried to swat the hand away, he had survived on his own this long, and he would continue to do so. "I don't…need-"

Kid's face hit the ground with no warning. It was so unexpected that it took him a second to realize, he was no longer being held up by the annoying raven.

"Fine, then."

He felt fingers grabbing his hair not so gently, and yanking his head back to meet a sharp eyes vaguely concealed behind the goggles.

"If you won't quit being such a brat. I'm going to just kill you right here."

Kid considered his options, and dying in the hand of a stuck up prick was not on the top of his list. What was the harm in entertaining the boy, until after he got his strength back? Then, he could knock his light out, and be rid of the pest for good.

"What do you want?" He panted.

"Why are you out here?" Law didn't hesitated for a second.

"Death sentence." He answered curtly.

"What did you do?"

"Beats me. Might've been cause of being in the wrong place in the wrong time."

"Death sentence…Is that why you're naked, including those guys just now?"

"We're basically garbage to the eyes of the city." He spat. "And we'll die quicker this way."

Law was unfazed by the answers. He had always known something shady was lurking underneath the shadow of the city. He had no doubt that that damned Hogback knew about all this too. Throwing out prisoners on a death row to the junkyard was cheaper and easier than giving them a proper execution. They might be criminals, but it was too cruel a fate nonetheless.

"How long have you been out here, and how did you survived this long?"

"Aren't you a greedy one. If I spill everything right now, what's gonna keep you from killing me?"

"Don't drag me down to your level, Eustass Kid."

"You remembered my name. Guess you're not so dumb after all."

Law let go of grip, and let gravity do the work of pulling Kid's face back to the ground.

"Fuck!"

The redhead didn't even bothered to get off the ground, or try to lash out at Law. After the adrenaline's gone, fatigue had once again set in. In addition to the massive blood lost he just suffered, it seemed like it was impossible for him to even get back up again. He remembered the day he was banished to his wasteland. He remembered them saying that he won't last past winter. Looking at the circumstances, he won't even last until the first snow touch the ground. A pity. He liked winter. It was the only acceptable time to wear his favorite fur coat that his friends dreaded so much. He missed their ugly mugs, but did they even know that he was still alive?

' _Probably not.'_

Kid's golden eye started to dim, and he gave in to the exhaustion. The last thing he remembered before he passed out was the other man's voice calling out for him over and over again, and that something smelled pleasant. It didn't smell like the festering wounds or rotting corpses, it wasn't the metallic smell of blood or rustic metal. It was something he had almost forgotten entirely, but it couldn't be put into words. It was just…nice.

To Be Continued

* * *

 **A/N:** How many of you actually remembered from Moria's crew? Hahaha…well, hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know in the review! Love you guys, and have an awesome day!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Beast of the Beyond**

 **Chapter.3 – Taunt**

* * *

Kid woke with a start. His whole body protested as pain shoot throughout his muscles and joints. He panted as his heart kept pounding furiously in his chest.

"I-I'm alive." He looked around frantically, and all he saw was the familiar wasteland. The redhead looked down upon himself, examining the extent of his wounds. Underneath the cold light of the moon, his pale skin shone like marble, only splattered here and there with dried blood, and the black cloth draped on his legs.

' _Could it be?'_

He touched the soft material with his calloused hand as he remembered the masked man. He remembered he used to own a jacket just like this, he never wore it though, it was a gift from his friend. Funny how you could only appreciate something once it was taken away from you.

He gazed at the stars pondering if he should be grateful to still be alive, and brought his attention back to the piece of clothing. It was soft and nice, but still too thin.

"Won't last the winter." He muttered to himself. The day the metal gate closed on him was the day he was dead to the society. It did not matter to anyone at all even if he was still breathing out here.

"It's so quiet here."

Kid looked around the area, feeling more alone than he had ever been. He would deny it, even when there was no one there to bear witness, but he was hoping to find the raven in the shadows. Hoping he would burst into scene, just like how he did. Kid was now indebted to the son of a bitch, and he didn't even ask for it.

He cursed his luck again and again until morning came uninvited, and the light irritated his tired eyes. Stubborn as he was, Kid refused to seek shelter from the light. He just held the damn jacket over his eyes. He was safe, at least for another two weeks, until they dropped the next batch of prisoners on death row. He prayed for peace and quiet, but of course the universe refused to give him those.

"Hey."

 _Oh, great the idiot is back._

Kid pretended not to hear, thinking that maybe if he ignored the man long enough, he would just went and leave.

"I brought you food."

At the mention of the word, Kid's stomach rebelled and grumbled as if on cue.

' _Damn it.'_

With an evident mocking tone, the masked raven scoffed. "Still pretending not to hear me, huh?"

Law's amusement grew as he started comparing Kid's behavior to that of a child. Sulking, and playing dead even though Law pretty much knew Kid had been starved of proper food for so long. Who knew what was his source of sustenance to be able to survive this long.

"How cute."

Kid leaped up at those words as though he was scalded with hot iron, and snarled at the raven.

"Finally, I got your attention." Law threw a plastic packaging on the ground, and though it was concealed behind his mask, Kid could imagine the crooked grin taunting him.

"Pick it up."

"What kinda sick game are ye trying to play?"

No doubt about it, Law was pest that won't be so easy to get rid of.

"Is it a crime trying to feed you?"

It was a rhetorical question but the answer was actually yes. Yes, it was. His whole being there itself was a crime, and if anyone ever found out about that –Well, Law would rather not think of that for now. It was part of the thrill to not get caught.

The redhead eyed the small packet suspiciously. It looked innocent, but it was given to him by the creep so wouldn't be so sure.

"I'm not trying to poison you, dimwit." Law sighed, growing impatient. "I figured living in this kind of environment is toxic enough."

"Why do you care if I live?"

The question took Law by surprise. No, seriously, just why? Well, the answer would be because Kid was interesting, but there was something more. Law could've sworn he had seen him somewhere. Somewhere _inside_ the city.

"You're my current source of entertainment." Law answered bluntly.

"I'm not your fucking pet."

"Just eat the damn bread."

Kid was fucking irritated by Law's nerve, but he hadn't eaten for a few days and hunger won over. He grabbed the packet, tore the plastic off with his teeth and devoured its content. His breath trembled with satisfaction as he swallowed the food. Real, proper food at last! Oh dear God, how he missed it. He hated the thought of Law smirking like an asshole he was, watching the mangy dog chomping down on a measly piece of bread. But damn it, he couldn't stop.

"Hey, hey. Slow down there, or you might choke." Law stood there, amused. He never had a liking for bread despite his uncle's constant pestering for him to not waste food. However wealthy they were, being picky at food was not something to dismiss in the city they lived in. Resources were scarce and sustenance was almost as equally valued as gold.

Anyhow, now he found a perfect place to dispose of his bread.

"Are you done?" Law asked as he watched Kid picking off the crumbs on the leftover plastic. The sight was pathetic but understandable.

"Water."

Law tossed him a bottle without hesitation. The raven wouldn't admit it but the pitiful sight hit something in him. It reminded him of his late father. _'That clumsy, fumbling idiot.'_ He thought, as Kid gulped down the remaining of the liquid with less grace than a flailing fish. _'And then he'll choke.'_ Law snorted as Kid started coughing violently.

"I told you."

"Fuck you." Kid cussed in between his coughing fit.

Not long after, Kid calmed down from his fit and the two sat there in silence. Neither was willing to break the silence, and instead they just stared at each other. Law, who was being a pestering gremlin finally got bored and decided to change his strategy. He wasn't in a hurry and it would be more rewarding if Kid decided to tell him what he wanted to know rather than beating him into submission. He wanted answer and his only deadline was the same as Kid's. People told him that he had a God complex, and they were spot on. It felt very good to know that he currently possess the power to extend the redhead's life.

The redhead and the raven sat there trying to silently study one another's movement. The contrast was blinding between the two, yet they were both so much alike. Two strangers, just two human being sitting on the dry ground. One stripped of all identity, while the other was fully covered, hiding his. Two men with nothing to lose, though one struggled to stay alive while the other kept taunting death for the sake of cheap thrill.

They stayed that way until the sky started to turn red and the sun loomed nearing the horizon. Law got up to leave without a word and the redhead just kept on staring at his retreating back. Kid knew it wouldn't be the last he would see of the man, and he was right. Law came back the next day with another packet of bread and water, and then he just sit there silently watching the redhead. He left before it got dark and repeated the routine, the next day.

After a week of his consecutive visits, Law brought Kid some clothing. Fairly simple, a grey hooded cloak and a pair of pants. Kid didn't protest or commented on it, just took it and eat his bread. He had gotten healthier with each day passing, but he couldn't really tell if he improved or if the deterioration of his body slowed down.

"Why?"

Kid finally asked. His golden eyes pierced into the tinted glass of Law's mask, searching for a reaction of any kind.

"Do I need a reason to keep someone alive?"

"You're answering my question with another question. You're deflecting, and I doubt you have enough moral to keep me alive just for the sake of it."

Law raised one of his eyebrows in amusement, and he started to laugh.

"You're not as dumb as a thought."

Kid scoffed, he had gotten used to the raven's presence but he could never get used to his insults.

"Why?" He repeated.

"' _Why_ ' is the question everyone is always asking. Why is the sky blue, and why is water wet." Law continued, "but the question I have for you is a ' _How'_."

Kid kept on staring at him persistently and Law knew that he wouldn't get anything out of the redhead if he didn't give him an answer first. Law sighed in defeat and decided to answer him. _'Where's the harm in that?'_ He thought.

"Do you know the Donquixote family?"

Kid grunted in disdain.

"I'll take it as a yes. My name is Trafalgar Law, the heir to the corporation."

"Trafalgar?" Questioned the redhead.

"My mother's maiden name. I don't like to flaunt the fact that I'm rich kid with a silver spoon up my ass. Now if you want me to continue, quit interrupting me."

Law waited for a reply that never came.

"Anyway, at first I thought that I don't have a choice but to inherit the family business. There was nowhere to go in that dreadful city with its corrupt system. My father knew that, and he tried to change for the better, but he died in an accident before anything of significance could happened."

By the mention of his father's death, Kid's expression took a slight turn. Law noticed it and paused to see if Kid had anything to comment on that. Maybe some bullshit condolences, or a fake word out of pity, but Kid kept his silence, and Law was grateful for that.

"I thought that that was it, my fate was sealed. Boring life, with mundane routine working for the company, signing papers each and every day."

"BAH!"

Law frowned on Kid's interruption, met with a look of disgust on the redhead's face.

"What?"

"You _are_ a spoiled brat. Daddy died and left you money to lead a decent life and you went out of your way to rebel because it's simply too _boring_ for you."

"Do not make assumptions. You know nothing of my life." Law barked.

"Yeah? Enlightened me then." Kid gestured for him to continue, but Law kept his mouth shut. Despite what he said, there was a growing unease inside of him. He hated to think that he was just a spoiled brat just like what Kid said. No, he was much more than that. He simply had to be.

"Then I found you." Law concluded his story.

"It doesn't make any sense." The redhead spat on the ground between them.

"If you could survive out here, I might be able to do it too."

Kid fell silent for a while as he tried to piece together the fact that the raven-haired man was trying to flee the city. The notion itself was so preposterous he went into a fit of laughter.

"If you want to die, there are easier ways you know?" The redhead said in between his laughter.

"Do not underestimate me, scum." Law threatened through gritted teeth. He felt offended, that the redhead thought that he was spoiled _and_ weak.

"Hah! You wouldn't last a week out here. Go back to your fancy mansion and take a look at the mirror! You're covered from head to toe, afraid that anything God forbid might scratch your delicate skin."

"Enough."

Kid ignored the raven's warning and prattled on.

"You don't even dare to breathe the air out here. Last time you lost your mask, you turned tail and ran like a little bitch you are!"

"I SAID ENOUGH!"

Law grabbed Kid by the robe, and tore off his own mask to look Kid right in the eyes. It was first time he saw Law's face clearly, but his silver eyes were filled with such rage Kid's whole body tensed up, petrified. At that point the raven-haired man looked downright deadly.

"Enough." Law repeated, calmer this time though his breathing was still shaky from his outburst. He let go of Kid and turned his back on him.

For a while, no one talked, or dared to make a sound. The only noises were the wind, and the occasional clanking of the metal blown off the junk pile.

"I'm sorry."

Kid surprised even himself by the phrase he uttered. It had been a long time since he apologized to anyone, but this time it felt right. Law turned to look at him, his brow furrowed and his grey eyes darkened a shade.

"I have to go." He said curtly.

"But it's not sundown, yet."

Law didn't felt the need to humor him with a reply, and just took off with his bike. Why would the redhead care if it wasn't sundown yet, Law was a free man and he could go wherever he please. Kid on the other hand was a criminal, a savage brute on a death row. What was Law thinking, nothing good nor productive could ever came out of making his acquaintance. He was done.

Once again, Kid watched as Law raced his way back inside the safety bubble of the city. This time he felt a pang of guilt and wondered if Law was ever coming back after all that.

He noticed the mask that Law had previously thrown on the ground, and picked it up. It looked just like the one Kid took from him. This type of mask needed refill on its filtering agent and it was expensive as hell. He recognized the design. Well, it was once _his_ design before he was wiped from the face of civilization.

Carrying the mask, Kid made the trip further into the wasteland, past the winding road that had been imprinted in his memory. He stopped for a while at a small stream of water that had kept him alive this long and continued his journey. The sun is setting and the air grew cold in the Autumn night. He could never get used to the plummet of temperature. The joint between his arm and prosthetic began to hurt. He cussed at the pain, but there was nothing he could do and so continued on his journey.

A long walk after, he arrived at his destination. A wide, open plain at the edge of the junkyard with what seemed like a never-ending dry land in the horizon. He enjoyed the view for a short while before he walked over and sat down to a lump of soil with a piece of metal pipe stuck on its base, like some kind of the grave.

"You lied." He muttered.

The redhead stared at the ground. He knew it wouldn't say anything back, but it was lonely out there, and he remembered the time when the man who was now buried under was still alive and kept him company.

It has been a while since he visited, but now at least he had something to talk about.

"You told me your son was a sweet kid. But all I see is a moody spoiled brat with manner worse than mine."

A pause.

"I don't know if he'll ever some back. But if he does, would it be okay for me to tell him the truth, Rocinante?"

* * *

 **TBC…**

 **A/N:** OMG! I'm so happy with all the reviews I've gotten for this story! I didn't expect this AU to be well received! And yes, there are a lot mysteries still left uncovered. I'd LOVE to hear all your speculations and keep the guesses coming. We'll see who hit the mark! Thanks for reading, and have a good day!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Beast of the Beyond**

Chapter. 4 – Eustass Kid

 **A/N:** Of course Law is a brat in this! One shouldn't expect too much out of someone raised by the overly doting Donquixote duo. Hahaha…

Warning: Gore

* * *

...

It has been a while since Law last showed his face to the outside world. Kid, who he labeled as a savage animal out of all people, had dared to accuse him of being a spoiled brat. No, it wasn't Kid's fault. He had known all along, he just refused to admit it. Maybe if he kept on denying everything, it won't be true. Law walked to the bathroom and took off his shirt.

' _Look at yourself.'_

He looked into the mirror and he felt disgusted with what he found. He saw his reflection staring back at him with the eyes of a dead fish. Lifeless and tired. He noticed that the dark circle around his eyes had grown over the past few nights. Even his uncle was beginning to notice and chided his change of behavior after his last meeting with the redhead. Doflamingo had sent him to his room after he launched profanities to Sugar, his adoptive little sister, at the dinner table. He winced at her name. His uncle insisted on that name, because she was just so God damn sweet.

Law did nothing to dispel Kid's accusation of him being spoiled. Even through his massive ego, he was beginning to see the truth of those words, echoing in his sleep.

He grew restless day after day, he got no one to blame but himself. He could either drown in all the hatred towards the world, or he could learn to swim in the murky water. Learning to cope.

Law pressed his forehead to the bathroom mirror, thinking about the last time he threw a tantrum like this. It was after his uncle informed him of his father's passing earlier this year. It wasn't too long ago, but his memory was muddled after he drank himself to oblivion despite Doflamingo's chiding.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." The raven bumped his head to the mirror with each syllable.

He stormed out of his room and this time, leaving his mask behind.

…

He didn't know what got into him, he didn't want to know what was lying in wait if he decided to go through with this. The trail of blood and corpses was not what bothered the raven-haired man, a bloodbath happened beyond the wall. It wasn't like it has never happened before –Heck, he participated in the last one! But why was he back here, after he swore to never come back again? The decision was his to make, whether to follow the path of red, and faced with two possibilities again; either he found the body of the brute, or he would find him with the cocky grin smeared on his face.

What he found at the end of the bloodied path was the answer to one of the numerous questions he threw at the redhead.

There he was, Kid hunched towards a bloodied corpse that he had seemingly dragged away from the rest of the pile.

It was hard to make out what was happening, and so the raven-haired man gingerly stepped closer to the redhead. Upon closer inspection, Law's stomach churned, but at the same time his heart did a little tap dance out of excitement. It was screwed up. Law stood there and watched as Kid sank his fangs into the throat of his victim, pulled the flesh out, chewed, and swallowed. Kid's face was stained with red, matching his flaming hair and paid no heed to the stunned spectator as he ripped apart meat from the bone.

Law knew he should run while he could. Being cannibalized was not what he signed up for, but the sight was so mesmerizing. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. _'Abomination. But does the law even applicable here?'_

In the midst of his meal, Kid's golden eyes flashed to regard his visitor, but no more than that to acknowledge his arrival.

Feral.

It was the word that crossed Law's mind as he continued to watch Kid devouring the man's body. So this was how he survived all this while. Committing one's self to the foul act, but in all honesty, who could blame him? Out here, the only law that was enforced was the law of nature, it was the survival of the fittest, to kill or be killed.

The silver gleam of a hunting knife caught Kid's attention as he found Law crouched in front of him, aiming the blade at Kid's throat. The redhead continued to chew, and greeted Law with a deadpan look, unimpressed, as if saying 'you're not the first one to try to kill me today.'

Law stabbed his knife into the lifeless body, and earned himself a questioning look from the redhead.

"It'd be a task to chew through the ligament."

Golden eyes met their silver counterpart, spotted with uncertainty. After a long while of silence and Kid finished his meal, the redhead washed down the metallic taste of blood with a bottle of murky water before he began speaking.

"Are you not afraid of me?" His voice was raspy, either from disuse or the 'food' he just consumed.

"Are you going to eat me too?"

Kid found the question amusing. Would he want to eat the man? "No."

"Then, no."

' _Cheeky brat.'_

"Why are you back?"

"You told me I was spoiled, that didn't sit well with me." Law swallowed, he felt a lump in the back of his throat and the sudden urge to punch the light out of the redheaded freak before him.

"Yeah. Is that why you're back here without your fancy mask?"

"Might be."

"Hah."

"What's so funny?"

Law stared at Kid, bracing himself for insults that never came.

"You've grown balls since I last saw you, boy. I like that." Kid flashed his teeth with a grin, still somewhat tainted with blood. Still, there was no humor in his eyes.

"I don't care much for your likes and dislikes." It wasn't entirely true. This past month, he has been fixated on the redheaded outcast. Piecing together the puzzle in his brain to find out the man he was. Like a kid getting to know a mutt he just picked up from the corner of the street.

"Then why are you back out here? You wanted answer on how I survived, you got it. I EAT PEOPLE FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" He started to yell, even after months of living like this, he still couldn't get used to it. Couldn't, wouldn't, and shouldn't.

Law jumped to his feet, his instinct to fight or flight was triggered, _damn_ , he shouldn't have given Kid his knife.

"Now that you know, do you think you'd be able to flee the city and live like I do?" There was a tone in Kid's voice. Not utterly unfamiliar, though it was unbefitting for the man. Was it, _shame?_

"No, I suppose not." Law answered, alerted by Kid's sudden outburst. Clearly, it was a sensitive subject when it came to the abominable act.

Law found it oddly amusing that this time around, the brute was the one with the questions and Law with the vague answers. Silence returned once again to the junkyard, but before it set too long, Law spoke up.

"You asked me why I was back here."

Law looked at the redhead, still seated in the pool of blood.

"I would reason that it was for-" Where was he going with this? Law himself didn't know. He came for an answer? Revenge? Confirmation? On what? He came for Kid, but he sure as hell was not gonna say that. So, he decided that he went for the truth. "Fuck it. To be frank, I have no fucking idea, mister Eustass."

Kid stared at him, picking at the dry skin of his chapped lips, but question him no further on the raven's motive. If he wanted to tell, he would spill it, but if he won't, no amount of convincing would do Kid any good.

"Maybe there were still answers that I have yet to get from you."

Always in a quest for answers, but one has to know what question to ask, and one has to be prepared for the answers it held.

"Who are you, mister Eustass?"

…

" _What do you want here, kiddo? Run along!" The boy staggered as he was pushed aside by a burly man carrying a large wooden box. Little Eustass Kid stared around in awe of the machine around him, and the large men tending to their stations. It was simply a work of art to be marveled at. The boy hoped that one day he could be one of them, a part of a well-oiled machine, a part of the functioning member of society._

" _Please, sir. Do you have any work for me to do?" Kid pleaded to the foreman, raising his voice above the churning and clanking of the factory machine._

" _Go away, boy. Ye ain't got no qualification to work here. Besides, we don't employ minors." The man didn't even bother to look up._

 _Persistent little brat he was, he came to the factory every day to ask for a job. His golden eyes, hopeful and determined. A boy who picked up a broom when no one's watching, and began to clean when no one asked. A week after, the factory gained a new broom boy._

Whatever happened to that little boy, even Kid himself didn't know. He wouldn't recognize himself if he find a mirror in the dump.

"Dead man walking." He answered, finally.

He recalled that he wanted to make something out of his life, to be a part of the society. A society that discarded him, spat him out and left him to death. It was already too late when he realized how broken the system was. How there were leeway in the law, favoring, and covering for the rich.

"Maybe to the city, but not to me." Said Law.

"As I said, Eustass Kid is dead." Kid repeated with the air of finality.

Law sighed at Kid's refusal to answer his question and he began to feel very conscious of the blue sky above and the fact that he wasn't wearing his mask. Out of the blue, he remembered a stupid saying his father told him every time he buried his nose in books.

"Behind the gritted teeth of each and every skull of a dead man, there is a tale to be told…"

"…for the truth etched in bones are truer than the black of ink, bloomed from hands of men." Kid finished the quote, to Law's surprise. He didn't take Kid for the educated kind, it was pleasant to know that his assumption was off. There was more to the redhead than he let on.

"Do you read, mister Eustass?"

Kid blinked.

"Don't take me as an imbecile. I may not have high education-"

"NOT what I meant." Law stopped Kid before he started to rant. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and rubbed his eyes. "Forget about it." He sighed.

"You reminded me of someone." The raven muttered to himself.

Kid caught that, and the alarm inside his mind went off. He was steering too dangerously close to the relation, to a man of whom they both knew. Sometimes, ignorance was indeed, bliss. Should Kid decide to tell Law the truth of the man he buried, the raven would never be able to walk into the city the same man.

' _Truth is a burden he need not know.'_

Those were his last words.

' _Donquixote Rocinante.'_

Dare he spoke of his name in front of his son? He has considered it. Of course the consequences would not be his to bear, but he wouldn't be able to live with himself. The men sent through the door, banished, he needed to kill. But getting Law, the son of the man to whom he was indebted, killed would be a major stab to his conscience.

"Eustass Kid, was a convict." The redhead said at last, though still in debate with himself.

"That is all I will say for today."

Law raised his eyebrow. Would the redhead cave at last?

"Tomorrow, I will give you another piece." Kid was careful, to not let anything slip. He was unsure if the entity perched on his shoulder, screaming for him to spill was an angel or a devil. All he knew was that the air was too tense with a thickness he could cut with a knife.

"For a price."

"Name it." Said Law, without so much as a bit of hesitation on his part. Silver eyes gleaming like a knife, sharp and determined. It was a shame that Law kept that pretty little face hidden behind his mask. The redhead was blessed to see it only by chance and each time with a different expression.

Fear, anger, and determination.

He wanted to see what else those pretty eyes hold. Dark brows, always furrowed with worries, maybe it'd do them good to relax for once.

"Kiss me." Kid blurted out, hoping to catch Law off guard.

Law blinked, his nose wrinkled in disdain. Kid wouldn't blame him. What a fine setting did they have over there. Crouched on the bloodstained ground, with half a corpse rotting away under the sun in between. The more Kid observed the changes in Law's expression, the more certain he became that a slap to the face was in order. His leg muscle was twitching in anticipation to jump out of arm's reach. But the offense never came, neither did the kiss.

"Name the price." Law repeated, as if the last sixty seconds did not happen.

Kid began to laugh, a deep rumbling laugh in his stomach. He admired the gall of the man who sat before him. He rubbed the tear out of the corner of his eyes, and finally, said with a smile, "You really are something, boy."

"Name. Your. Price." Law repeated, with less patience and as if on cue, his silver eyes turned stormy.

"Go to a bar in the East Blue district, named the Massacre's Pub." Kid's smile turned bitter, as he reminisced the days he used to spend passed out on the floor of said bar.

"You want me to bring you something from there?"

"Yes. The house blend, Captain Kid. Named after me, you can try it if you like, pack quite a punch."

Law gave the man a silent nod, and got up to leave. But before doing so, for the first time ever, Law turned and looked Kid in the eye. He shifted between his legs awkwardly, shifted his attention to a red spot on the ground and mumbled something. The raven-haired man heaved a deep breath, hopped on his ride and raced back to the wall.

The redhead on the other hand, was left staring blankly. He couldn't hear what Law said, but he could've sworn on Roci's grave that Law just muttered an apology.

The redhead huffed in disbelieve, and looked over his shoulder, towards the horizon.

"You were right Roci, he has a way to grow on you, that fucker."

…

TBC

* * *

 **A/N:** Now it's getting to the interesting part. Stay tuned and let me know what you think about this chapter! Thanks for reading and have a good day, folks!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Beast of the Beyond**

 **Chapter.5 –** The Point of No Return

* * *

The protective shield of the city prevented the rain from entering the cursed place. A little rain, although acidic in nature was no match for the destructive force that was brewing inside the city wall. Law narrowed his eyes, trying to look pass the smokes and the burly men in the uncivilized part of town. He made a mistake of not going back to retrieve his mask, and earned himself more than a few looks from the men sober enough to make out faces.

" _What is that rich brat doin' ere?"_

Scums.

" _I want to fuck his pretty brain out."_

Low lives.

" _Here pussy, pussy, pussy…"_

Vermin.

Whispers and catcalls echoed as he passed, hissing like snakes in the grass.

Law never liked the city and what it held. Too many mysteries, too many monsters hiding in the dark. The central part of the city was littered with tall skyscraper, monuments to the oppressive force enslaving the ones below. Law wasn't particularly interested with fighting for their basic rights. He was taught that those below were different from them, inferior.

' _Not that they know any better, those cock for brains.'_ Law reasoned with himself as he entered the crooked establishment of The Massacre's Pub. The owner looked up and addressed him with a barely audible 'welcome'. The place was deserted if not for the passed out patron in one of the darker corner of the bar, Law and the barkeeper.

Law regarded the long messy blond hair of the barkeeper and consider the possibility of a lice outbreak should he sat too near to the guy. He decided that it should be safe as long as he doesn't touch it directly, and went to sit on one of the stools.

"What can I get you?" The blond asked in his monotone voice, as if he has asked that exact question a million times. And given his job, he probably had.

"I'll have a uh, Captain Kid, please."

Law was unsure if he had remembered it correctly, as the barkeeper eyed him suspiciously. Just when Law was about to open his mouth and reconfirm what he had actually ordered, the bartender spoke up.

"You know, aside from you, there was only one other guy who would drink that stuff."

' _Was. He said was.'_ Law thought to himself, it just verified what Kid had said. Eustass Kid, by the definition of this society, _'Is dead.'_

"You sure you want that? It's nasty."

Law's eyebrow shot up at the comment.

"It's uncommon for the barkeep to insult his own blend."

"Yeah? I'm saying that for your own good. Besides, it is not _my_ blend."

The raven swore that the stare he got from the blond was an accusing one. A cold stare somewhere along the line of ' _where-the-actual-fuck-did-you-chance-upon-the-name'_. Law pondered at his options, should he bring up Kid? Or should he just run the errand and be done with it?

Also, how much could he trust the man before him?

One thing Trafalgar Law was certain about himself, he would say that he was a curious man, too curious for his own good, even. There was a great chance that this man could not be trusted and if he revealed that Kid was alive, it would all came back and bite him in the ass. On the other hand, Kid had revealed an important piece of the puzzle, a piece of his former life, his identity, and Law was not about to let that information be wasted.

"Eustass Kid."

He didn't even think, it just slipped from his tongue, and he felt the air grew heavy as the blonde's shoulder tensed at the name. Law sensed that his next step, whatever it was, should be taken with caution. He fished out a flask from his jacket and slide it across the bar top, a silent gesture for the blonde to fill the foul concoction.

Silence ensued, as the blonde started working on the blend. He could hear the roar of the barbarians from outside, mixed with the muffled sound of occasional thunder from outside the protective shell. The atmosphere was grim, perfectly suitable with the vile weather, and Law's current mood.

"It is not the name you want to mention around here, mister Trafalgar. Especially not by you."

There was an edge to his tone, as if warning Law not to probe the matter any further. So of course, Law did exactly the opposite, with a challenging look in his eyes.

"And why is that?"

"You know what happened! We are not blind to what you did to us!"

 _What?_

"I have nothing to do with any of those, whatever it is."

"Don't you dare lie to my face!"

"As I said." Law clicked his tongue in annoyance. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Behind the shaggy bangs of the blond, Law could feel the piercing gaze, assessing him like a snake to his prey. Then with a sudden snap of his fingers, the bartender barked, "Heat!"

The man that was passed out cold in the corner woke with a jolt, and looked around for someone to hit. Law didn't notice it before, but the man was sporting a head of light blue dreadlocks. What's with this place and long hair? With a grunt, the man called Heat walked towards him and set off all his internal alarm. Did Kid sent him here to get fucking murdered? It wouldn't be too surprising if he did. In hindsight, Law had been a major league pain in his ass, and if Kid and his gang of crooks knew something he didn't- _'Oh, crap!'_

"Sit."

The voice was stern, but non-threatening. He heard the order as he realized that he was already half standing, prepared to bolt. Law did as he was told, but muttered a string of insults to the blond as the Heat guy walked passed him without so much of a word.

"Why are you here, mister Trafalgar?"

The blond started again, this time less malice in his tone. Law could tell that the man was fiercely Loyal to Kid, and still is, apparently. A good friend of Kid, and hated the Donquixote family, _his_ family not by default, but for what happened to Kid. Law could tell as much when he mentioned the redhead's name and the blond practically caught fire.

"What is- _was_ Kid's connection to the Donquixote family. I know he used to work there but that's about it."

"Why the sudden interest, and why should I tell you?"

' _Because Kid is still alive, and he there is something he wanted to tell me.'_

"Because I lost someone I cared about in that accident too."

He couldn't bring himself to mention the redhead. If words got out, Law would be the cause of the massive uprising, and there was no telling if the secrets Kid held was worth the collapse of the system. _Not yet._

Once again, Law was held at the end of a scrutinizing gaze of the bartender.

"Heat."

Law didn't know it at the time, but his fate was sealed at the very moment he heard the click of the lock.

…

Heavy boots hitting the pavement, the occasional spots of streetlights raced past him, as everything was reduced to shapeless blur. Law could only hear his blood rushing in his head and his breathless pants. He couldn't tell how far he had run, he had left he bike somewhere, but he didn't care the slightest. His brain was whirling into an overdrive, piecing the puzzle little by little, piece by piece.

" _I was there when the accident happened."_

No, it couldn't be.

" _I was by his side the whole time, the explosion didn't get us. It got someone but it sure as hell wasn't Kid. He was just there!"_

The saying, the strange glint of unmistakable guilt in his eyes.

" _We dug around the rubble for our friends. But when I turned around Kid wasn't there anymore."_

Law stumbled a few times, as his eyes tear up in disbelieve.

" _It was the last time I saw him. I looked around for hours, the fire was spreading but I kept on digging."_

Law ran as fast as his legs would let him.

" _I didn't find Kid. But I found the remain of explosives."_

The accident was rigged.

Law could feel his world crumbled around him. Everything he knew, and believed in turned out to be a lie. Just like the 'prosperous' city in the middle of a toxic wasteland. Deep inside his heart, he knew who might be the culprit, a flash of familiar fiendish grin. No, he shook his head. He refused to believe it.

Between his running, constant strain of mind, everything was either moving too slow, or too fast. He didn't remember how he found his way to gate, all he could think of was getting out of this cursed city. If everything he heard was true, he must be out there too. Out there, along with Kid.

In the back of his mind, he knew that his father couldn't be alive. But hope could be blinding and for once, Law forwent his logic and gut feeling to grasp on the fine thread of possibility.

"Out here." He panted, as he swipe the bloodied card opening the heavy metal gate.

It was still pouring, but he didn't care. There was no way to tell which direction he should go to get to Kid. So he ran, as fast as he could, calling out, shouting Kid's name in a desperate attempt to reach him.

"KID!" Law cried out.

The storm was still strong, and it chilled him to bone. His heart throbbed and ached. His bloodied fists stung, reminding him of the guard he knocked out earlier. He didn't know what to do, he spent so long convincing himself that he didn't need anyone, that he was fine by himself. It was all lies.

The rain showed no mercy as it pounded Law's tired form, and washed away the remaining shards of his illusion. His whole body started to hurt, but he didn't care. His throat grew hoarse from all the shouting and soon it was reduced to pathetic whimpers. He couldn't see where he was going, and the droplets of rain kept getting into his eyes.

For the first time in Trafalgar Law's life, he felt truly lost.

Helpless.

Weak.

Desperate.

" _You are nothing but a spoiled brat."_

Ah yes, spoiled.

Law stumbled and fell to his knees, sobbing, tears indistinguishable in the downpour. At least there was no one to witness his break down.

"Kid." He whispered into the wind, swallowed by the pounding of the rain. It was the last thing he whispered before his weariness consumed him.

" _Maybe it's best that I die out here, unknown."_

…

Muscles aching, and drenched to the bone, Law continued his search for the redhead when morning broke. Despite the fact that it was already late-Autumn, the sun was glaring down on him. It wasn't the heat, as it was countered by the chilling wind. It was the bright light, hurting his sensitive eyes, raw from crying.

Judging by the sun, it was already past noon, when he first spotted a familiar red.

"Kid."

He called as loud as his voice could manage, it came out dry and cracking. Yet, there was no response.

"Kid!"

He tried again in futility, as the red completely disappeared from his field of vision. He kept calling for the redhead to come back, until he realized that his mind was playing tricks on him. The raven gritted his teeth and kept on walking, determined to find that son of a bitch. Several more reds popped up, and he kept trying to call out to nothing. Illusion after illusion tempted him, beckoning for him to lose his way in the arid wasteland.

Each passing hours felt like eternity, as he search through the piles of rubble. After a fruitless search, the sun began to set, signaling the end of another day. Law was about to give up when he saw another red. This time, moving towards him.

"Kid?" He asked hoarsely, as he saw an unmistakable figure approaching. Pale white, scarred, metal arm. It was finally him.

At the sight of the redhead, a cocktail of emotion swirled inside him. Anger, suspicion, fear and relief, all mixed into one and gave him a sudden burst of energy. Law sprinted towards the man wide-eyed, pulling his coat, and demanding an answer to his question, "Where is he? My father, where is he?"

Kid's expression was unreadable. It was as if he knew what was coming, but firmly believing that if he denied it hard enough, it wouldn't happen. For a moment, the redhead could only stare back into the grey orbs, speechless. He could see the stark evident of crying from the smaller man, but refrained from commenting on it. When he did spoke up, Kid's voice sounded strange to his own ears.

"I'm sorry."

"WHERE IS HE?"

' _He's dead.'_

"I'm sorry."

"FUCKING ANSWER ME!" Law didn't need to hear it to know that his father, died beyond the wall. He began hitting Kid's chest with whatever strength he had left. His knees trembled, his breathing turned labored, as he dropped to the ground, pressing his head to the earth.

"Fuck…Fuck! FUCK!" He cursed repeatedly, fresh tears once again trailed down his tanned cheeks. Kid on the other hand, was dumbfounded by the change. Then, he realized that Law didn't blame him for keeping it a secret. He thought that Law would surely lashed out at him, blinded with rage. If Law had decided to kill him right there and then, Kid wasn't sure that he would even defend himself from the smaller man.

"I'll take you to him."

The redhead's voice temporarily distracted him from his self-loathing.

"Tomorrow morning. Come back, and I'll tell you the rest of the story."

' _He deserves to know everything.'_

Law lifted his head from the ground and Kid felt a pang of uneasiness when he looked into Law's swollen, tired eyes. Kid gritted his teeth, hating the churning feeling inside his gut. Since when did he become so weak? He shouldn't feel sorry for the raven-haired man, it was his family that got him in this mess. And yet, there was a voice in the back of his head that kept telling him that Law had nothing to do with the whole affair, that he also suffered lost by the hand of the family.

"I can't." Law chocked at his own words. "I can't go back, not now, not ever."

It was a sentiment Kid could understand.

"You won't survive out here."

Golden eyes scanned the fragile form of the tanned man, he could tell that Law was already drained of energy, and soon the adrenaline would wear off. After that, who knew? If Law went to sleep now, there was high chance that he won't ever wake up. Kid had seen it happened before, it was a more peaceful end to one subjected to the cruelty outside the wall.

The air was getting colder by the minute, and Law started to shiver at a slight breeze of wind. Kid decided that the sight was too pathetic, and unsightly for the once proud, arrogant brat. With a grunt, he sat next to the raven-haired man and pulled him into a hug. He felt no resistance from the smaller man, but he could tell that the man was surprised by the way his body tensed up.

"This will keep you warm." Kid reasoned, "Don't you die on me now."

The redhead would never admit it out loud, but holding Law in his arm felt nice. He was careful not to touch the smaller man with his cold metal arm. Kid figured it might be the most gentle he had been for so long. Almost affectionately, almost like a lover. He had missed the feeling of closeness, the feeling of holding another human being without a care for judging eyes. He could only hoped for Law to hold him back, but after everything he had done out here, he felt that he didn't deserve to be held.

"How long did he survive out here?"

Law's voice was barely a whisper, but it sent a jolt to Kid's body.

"A few days."

Law sighed into Kid's chest, somewhat relieved that Cora did not have to suffer longer than necessary. No, he did not deserve this. He should never have suffered at all.

"How are you still alive?"

"It's different for everyone. But I'd like to think that there's still something for me to do. A purpose."

Kid stared up to the clear starry sky, placing one gentle hand on the top of Law's head, running his fingers through the soft black hair. Law hummed at the sensation as he pondered the redhead's answer. Foolishly optimistic despite his circumstances, and again, reminding him of his father. There was one question that has been bothering him. Law had wanted to ask, but was afraid of the answer.

"Did you kill him?"

"No! I would never-" Kid started, offended by the question.

"Did you…eat him?"

A sharp stab went through Kid's heart at the question. Everything rushed back into his head, the guilt, the shame, the red of blood spilling, the hunger, the tears. His eyes widened in panic as he reminded himself that Law deserved to know everything. He hesitated, steeled himself, preparing for the worst.

"Yes."

Kid hated himself for that, he had loathed himself ever since.

"Somehow I'm not surprised." Law himself couldn't believe what he just said. He just felt numb, too tired to be angry, to be sad. Maybe a man was born with a quota for sadness, and he had used up his share.

Kid was surprised when he found Law's arm snaked under his, and wrapped around his back, and muttered something under his breath that sounded like "I don't blame you."

The redhead's lips trembled at the gesture, and something wet started to drop from his golden eyes. He held Law closer, tighter, as he buried his nose in the dark hair of the man, muffling his own sobbing. He didn't deserve to be forgiven, he didn't deserve to be embraced. Kid had spent so long punishing himself, convincing himself that he didn't deserve happiness.

' _If there is a God above,'_ Kid prayed. _'Please overlook this one moment and let me be happy, just this once, just this instance.'_

In the barren land illuminated by stars the two men drifted into a peaceful sleep, holding onto each other. In the gentle light, they were just two boys, lost, vulnerable, but even the cruelest world would let them rest and gain back their innocence in slumber.

…

TBC

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm very grateful for those who is still reading this story! It is reaching it's end in a few chapters, please bear with me! Once again, thank you for reading and let me know what you think of it! Have a good day!


	6. Chapter 6

The Beast of the Beyond

Chapter. 6 – Gratitude and Guilt.

 **A/N:** Here you go, a sweet chapter. Would you trust me though?

* * *

...

Law woke up tired. His bone ached, he smelled like sewer, his eyes stung, and his chest hollow. It took him a moment to adjust to his surrounding, why wasn't he looking at the pristine white walls of his room? Where did his roof go? Was the breakfast ready yet? Then it suddenly hit him like a train; accelerating, grinding him flat, flesh and bone to the cold metal rail of reality.

"Oh God." He gasped.

"Nah, you won't reach him from here. Believe me, I've tried."

Law looked over to his side and located the source of the voice. The redhead was hunched over a small pile of scraps as if he was looking for something.

"It was all real, wasn't it?"

"Yes." The answer came fast, like ripping out a bandage and pulling off a bit of skin with it. Kid turned to face him with a bottle of questionable looking liquid, and offered it to him. At first Law wanted to reject the offer, but then realized how parched his throat felt. The raven-haired man snatched the bottle from the redhead and gulped down its content, winching at the dubious taste settles on his palette. Kid was silently watching him, and Law could clearly see pity reflected in those golden orbs. It was so absurd that Law would've laughed if the situation weren't all that bleak. Eustass Kid, out of everyone in this rotten world could look at him with pity. Well, Law supposed the position he found himself in was indeed pitiful. He gave himself a mirthless smirk.

"Now, what?" He questioned the redhead.

"Now, we walk."

Law got up despite the agonizing scream from his muscles, and followed Kid without a question. It felt strange. For the first time, his mind was devoid of questions. The gears in his brain seemed to have stopped working, and it was eerily quiet, both inside and outside of his head.

The communication between both men ceased into silent gestures. It was peaceful, but Law found no peace within his aching chest. It felt tight and there was a sharp stab of pain in his heart for every breath he took. Law couldn't put the feeling into words, it felt so familiar and yet so strange. Was he angry at the world? No, he knew rage and this was definitely not it. His silver eyes rested at the sight of Kid's back, and questions started to form.

"Why couldn't I blame you?" His voice was soft, as he had only meant the question for his own ears.

' _That again?'_ Kid stopped in his track, but refused to face the smaller man. It was obvious that the redhead was still guilt ridden. Law already told him as such last night, what was it again this time? Was he trying to convince himself otherwise?

"You should." Came the gruff voice answering him.

' _I know I do.'_

Kid continued to walk, and kept his eyes forward.

"I can't seem to hate you." Law continued.

"You hated me before, you just gotta try harder."

Law pondered at the answer for a while and it was true that there was point of time he hated Kid. It felt like a distant past, a much happier time when he can dismiss everyone and anyone for tedious reasons.

"I don't think I want to."

Kid turned his head and arched his nonexistent eyebrow at Law, questioning his statement.

"I mean, I don't have anyone left." Law's expression was blank, with his eyes now finding a sudden interest in the barren ground.

"What an honor." Kid's voice dripped in sarcasm. Though he enjoyed the meaningless banter with the other man, he just wished for Law to choose a better topic. But at least it was so much better than the awkward silence after last night's angst filled cuddling session. There was an unspoken agreement between both men to never speak of it ever again.

"Are we there yet?"

Kid snorted at the childish question, and a smile slightly tugged at his lips.

"Not yet."

A pause.

"Are we close, though?"

"About a few hours away."

"Fuck."

Law sounded like a whiny brat he first met. _"It suits him."_ Kid mused at the idea of Law suddenly becoming so talkative, even though his tone was still grim. Then it dawned upon him that the raven was looking for a distraction. Something to keep his mind away from all these horrible things, to keep his mind off the monster standing before him. The redhead swallowed the lump in his throat as he willed his legs to move forward. Guilt was not an easy thing to get rid of. It was something you could learn to live with, punishing yourself over and over again, and it would come back when you least expect it.

" _He didn't blame you."_

If only Kid would allow himself to believe it. The notion was so sweet, so tempting, it made it all the more impossible to believe. Kid had learned from a very young age that good things don't just happen to people like him – people born in the slums. He climbed the ladder, he earned what he had worked for, he bulled through his childhood, his youth trying to get by day after day.

' _Learn to cope.'_ Kid had told himself, _'Learn to endure.'_ When life got harder, and finally, _'Learn to be lonely.'_

It was never easy to survive on your own, but once you close the path, burn the bridges, it was even harder to let people back in. Kid tried, he knew he tried. The redhead remembered the day he spent with his friends, the laughter, the stupid jokes and mindless chatters. He missed them a whole damn lot, he would give anything just to see them again.

" _It's true then. You never know what you have till you lost 'em for good."_

The silence stretches as Kid delved deeper into the maze of his happier times, ignoring the faint sound of Law's unwilling footsteps behind him.

Oh yes, Law. The brat with the silver spoon shoved up his ass. A long time ago, Kid would be ecstatic in learning about the fall of the Donquixote's proud heir. There were times that he got by fueled by nothing but spite towards the big wigs. But now, after spending time, after being indebted to the younger of the Donquixote brothers, he had changed his views. He learned that the rich and powerful were not so two-dimensional after all; the world is not all just black or white, good or bad. Sure, he found Law to be a stuck-up prick at first, but now he was nothing but a mere child trapped in an adult body. The raven never knew the hardship Kid knew, he never starved, never begged for his dear life.

In a way, Kid pitied the guy. He never grew up 'properly', so to speak.

…

"You are still a child."

The statement was uncalled for, and took Law by surprise, more so than being offended by it.

"Excuse me?"

"A child won't grow up, if he never fall…" Kid continued, "Or something like that, is what this old man in the factory used to say."

Law was quiet for a moment. He couldn't believe what the redhead had just said.

"Is that how I'm supposed to take this situation?" Law narrowed his eyes dangerously, now clearly offended, "To _grow up_?"

Kid turned around and waited for Law to explode and pounce at him.

One.

Two.

Yep, and now he had one side of his face pressed to the ground. _Finally,_ some familiarity.

The redhead's brain didn't exactly register what curses Law was throwing at him, as his ears were still ringing from the impact to the earth. But Kid decided he liked this kind of Law better. Spitting venom and breathing fire, instead of the brooding lump of hellish depression.

"-And why the fuck are you grinning like a madman?"

Oh. Kid, still pinned by the smaller man, hadn't really realized it himself.

' _Why indeed?'_

Law let him go with a puzzled look on his face. Kid stood back up with a groan and dusted off his coat, not that it would do it much good. By now, the coat Law gave him is already tainted and Kid doubted that even the best dry cleaner in town would be able to salvage it. Kid raised one of his nonexistent eyebrows at Law, when said raven's look of puzzlement turned to frown.

"What?"

Then he felt it, a trail of wetness under his nose.

"Ah, crap!"

Kid held his head up, as he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stop the blood flow.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, you still have the balls to ask that? You're the one who shoved me into the dirt!"

One glance to the side and Kid could confirm that there was no trace of guilt in the smaller man's face. _Oh,_ _That little fucker._

"You shouldn't tilt your head back like that."

"Yeah? What do you know it, _boy_?" Kid sneered, regarding the tanned man with his glowering eyes.

"Lots." Law said as he yanked Kid's flaming red hair, forcing Kid to lurch forward and for the second time, crumpled to the ground.

"Oops."

Still, absolutely no guilt there.

"You _mother-_ " The sentenced was swallowed as Kid found himself lacking the ability to speak. His voice died in his throat, eyes blown wide, brain trying to register what just happened. All he could felt was the damp blooming on his chest as blood continued to trickle down his nose and chin.

 _What the fuck?_

Kid blinked a few times, as he caught the sight of Law wiping and licking blood off his lips, and grimaced. The raven didn't meet Kid's eyes as he continued walking the route they were headed earlier.

 _Did he just-_

"Thank you, I guess." Law mumbled under his breath, Kid almost didn't catch it.

 _He did._

It was a kiss –though barely a proper one–just small quick peck on the lips. Or was it longer? Kid didn't know, his brain was fried. Their lips definitely brushed, was it deeper?

The redhead scrambled back to his feet before Law got too far away. His brain met a dead end in trying to figure out what was going on in Law's convoluted mind. Heck, all he knew was he wanted more of them. The little sudden stroke of intimacy broke something in Kid, he just didn't know what. The redhead, followed behind the raven, watching, making sure he was going the right direction. Never in the life of Eustass Kid had he been utterly bewildered with something as innocent as a kiss.

He felt oddly docile.

"I am fucked."

…

Law cursed, kicked, and beat the shit out of himself over and over again for his foolish action. The moment he figured out that he didn't blame the redhead, gratitude slowly crept into his cold, dead heart.

Gratitude for opening his eyes to the world, gratitude for the truth, gratitude for the pain, gratitude for his father.

He wanted to thank the man, but he didn't know how.

' _An awkward child.'_ He remarked bitterly.

His brain already conjured up an excuse in case Kid decided to question it. Well, he didn't bring him the drink from that questionable bar. But following the blond bartender's revelation, finishing his errand was the furthest thing from his mind at the time. Either way, it was a silent 'thank you' and also to silence him.

Only that, and nothing more.

The raven focused his mind on his breathing, ignoring the scream of his empty stomach. Upon remembering menu choices though, he quickly lost his appetite. How hungry must you be to force yourself to eat those people – No, _thing._ He corrected himself. As soon as the soul left the body, all that was left is a pile of meat.

Just like what those other thugs turned into.

Just like what his father turned into.

Law had tasted blood from the very lips that devoured his father's flesh. The thought made him so sick he doubled over and gave a dry heave. His stomach attempted to reject its content, but alas, there was nothing but air. Law coughed and winced at the pain in his throat, his breathing turned harsher. It wasn't until later that he felt warm pooling on his back. A curious glance to the side revealed Kid, rubbing his back trying to soothe his fit with worry marring his feature. He looked even more ridiculous with the red streak from his nose matching his mess of hair, and the crimson smudged at his lips reminded him of lipsticks.

Those lips. _'It was a mistake.'_

"Are you okay?" Kid stopped the movement of his hand, but never leaving his back, eyes fixed on the smaller man. Law refused to return the gesture, instead, he stared at the ground.

"Yeah." Law croaked.

Kid nodded knowingly, hearing the rasped of Law's voice. "There is a stream mid way to where we're going. Come on." Again, Kid led the way with well-rehearsed assurance of route he had travelled so often.

As the journey continued, Kid caught himself throwing wary glances over his shoulder. A small part of him were worried if Law would suddenly drop dead from exhaustion and the poisonous air –He wouldn't be the first– another part of him was still stuck thinking about the earlier kiss. It felt forced, too sudden, though not unwelcomed. Kid wondered if it was because of the offer he made the other day? It was just a joke, and maybe Law did consider it as such. _'This sucks.'_ After everything they went through, after witnessing the raven breaking down and even spent the night holding him close –No, he didn't want _this_ , whatever this was to be a mere joke.

' _What are you, stupid? There is no way this could lead to anything good.'_

' _Happy ever after does not happen here. Maybe,_ you _are the child.'_

Kid was by far the furthest definition of a hopeless romantic, he assured himself that it was all his pent up frustration talking. Yes, he just had to prove it to himself. All he had to do was to turn back, have his way with the smaller man and see if that silver orbs still looked as pretty as they were.

' _Fucking hell, Kid!'_

Kid was ready to plead Law to slam his head back down to the ground at this point. Unlike most criminals sent to this hellhole, Kid still retained his conscience. Killer would have laughed his ass off at his predicament right now. Eustass 'Captain' Kid got moony-eyed over a fucking trust fund brat. No no no no no.

No.

Fucking.

Way.

...

Both men spent the rest of their way in awkward silent, and occasional grumbles.

When they finally reached the small stream Kid promised to be there, and he could have sworn he saw Law's expression lit up at the sight. They quickened their paces and drop to the side of the flow, scooping water up to quench their thirst. As Law revel in the cooling sensation from the stream, Kid took a moment to inspect the man. Strip the man of his wealth and what did he find? At first glance, as he had stated previously, a child, he took a second look and he could see the resilience that was hidden underneath. Whether hidden by a cocky grin, condescending smirk, irritated scowl or even teary eyes, it was there all along. It was a quality not everyone possessed, and maybe, just maybe he might be able to survive out here.

They might be able to survive together.

"I won't die from drinking this, right?" Came a voice from his right, though it sounded lighter and not exactly filled with concern. Kid scoffed at that.

"Too late, you already drank enough to kill a grown man."

"I _am_ a grown man." Came an indignant snort.

"Of course you are."

That earned the redhead a splash to the face. He really shouldn't tease the raven too much.

"Very funny. Come on, we're losing daylight."

Kid filled an empty bottle with water from the stream, and instruct Law to do the same before continuing on their way. It wasn't like it was hard to find a decent sized container with all the towering pile of junk all over the place.

Step by step, Law followed the man deeper into the junkyard. Even in his days of mischievous racings he swore he had never travelled this deep into the wasteland. His heart thumped against his ribcage in anticipation of every step and ever corner they took. His curiosity was what led him into this whole mess, _no_ , it was what led him to discover the truth. For better or for worse. Kid had promised to take him to his father's grave, but when they arrived – _What then?_

Law assessed the thing he had done this whole day; moping, moping, more moping, _ah right_ the kiss, and then more moping.

If he really put his head to the situation, it was rather pathetic to mope around for someone who had been dead fro so long. Law had done that the first time he discovered about Rocinante's passing, it was repetitive to say the least if he grieve for the way he died. Mostly, he felt betrayed. If everything was true, then he knew who was to blame. He didn't understand why, though.

Not yet.

Kid had promised, he promised to tell him everything.

' _This has to end today.'_

The final piece of the puzzle would fall in place.

Law didn't know nor dare to question himself, of why he trusted the promises Kid had made. He just did.

Speculations and assumptions kept his brain busy while following the red beacon that was Kid's hair. He fastened his pace once more to keep up with the redhead's strides, walked pass another garbage pile, turned a corner, and he suddenly stopped.

A pair of silver eyes widened at the view, his breath caught at his throat and his jaw went slack. Law took in the view, he had never seen anything like this before, the wide unending plane of land. He could see the horizon, the clean line between the earth and sky, something he had only read about in the books and articles. He felt so small. All this time, he had lived inside the safe bubble of the city, thinking about the junk pile and occasionally snuck out. He never really thought about what was _outside_ of the junkyard.

"Hey!" Law was snapped out of his trance and looked towards Kid. He was standing in front of a small lump of soil, with a metal pipe protruding from it. Law's heart sank.

"Is that?"

"Yeah."

Law's leg felt like lead, his steps felt heavy as if his body wanted to stay rooted to where he was standing. It was right in front of his eyes. The raven steeled himself, swallowed the lump in his throat and forced his body to move. Kid watched in tense silence as the smaller man stood right in front of the grave. The redhead could feel the chill as Law knelt and his voice rang in air.

"Hey, dad."

…

TBC…

* * *

 **A/N:** Whoops, gonna cut it there. See, I told you I'm not _that_ cruel! Right? Okay, honestly this chapter is meant to be more fluffy, but I just can't write fluff. Give them a break! I can't keep torturing them forever, you know? Hahaha…well, Hope you like it and…

.

.

.

 **Happy Birthday Law!** _*Throws confetti*_


	7. Chapter 7

The Beast of The Beyond

Chapter. 7 – Crossroads

A/N: I'm very grateful to all of you that had been sticking with me all this while. I love you, all of you. Yes, even you, the one lurking in the corner there! I see you.

* * *

...

A year ago, Law had been living a happy life. He had everything anyone could ask for, a loving father, a doting uncle and enough wealth to send everyone to his feet. It was a chapter in a fairy tale, a fable that once he reached the end of those chapters, the words shifted and changed into a completely different one. The factory incident and his father's gleaming marble gravestone, to a land of slaughter and a makeshift lump of burial mound.

Law couldn't help but wondered what was under the ground below his father's nameplate, or whose arm was presented to him as the remains of his 'father' in the morgue?

All things considered, Rocinante might actually be in a better place.

' _Anything is better than this living hell.'_ Law mused.

The raven frowned upon the pipe, slightly swaying from the soft breeze in the open field. It actually didn't look too bad to be a final resting place. Law remembered how his father would always choose to look at the bright side of things to the point of it being ridiculous. Always trying to cheer Law up through his moody teenage years, and of course, his absurd insistence and effort in attempting to make Law smile.

"Are you okay?"

It was Kid. Of course, the redhead would ruin this moment for him.

"I hate that question."

"You're acting strange."

"Cut me some slack, I've had a rough week."

"No, I mean- you're smiling."

Oh.

A glance at the redhead's expression and one could see that he was clearly creeped out, but who could blame him? Law however, didn't grace the man with an explanation. It was too personal, and he was afraid that if the words ever left his lips, Kid would once again debunk that information and reveal that everything was a lie. It was an absurd notion, but at the rate of how everything's been going South, Law wouldn't take the chances. Just one last tiny piece of memory to keep close to his wounded heart. Surely, it wasn't too much to ask?

' _Smile Law, smile!'_

Breathe in, breathe out.

Law took his time composing himself for what Kid had promised him: the truth. Law tore his eyes from the grave and locked onto Kid's golden eyes, and the redhead visibly tensed under the intensity of his gaze.

"Spill."

And so it began.

The redhead recounted his tale from the day of the rigged incident. Some parts Law had heard from the blond bartender, but he was too tired to interrupt. Kid's expression turned to the softer side at his mention of the blond, Killer, he called him. They were very close, Law knew as much from his interaction with Killer himself, and now Kid had confirmed it.

"And then out of nowhere the explosion happened."

Law's focus snapped back at Kid's words, this was where the story would differ.

"It knocked my shit off for a while, people shouting, smokes and dust in the air. It was chaos. Me and Killer started to look around, digging through the pile looking for some of our friends. 'Cause you know, we folks look out for each other."

"Some time after, I heard someone calling for help and I ran over, without a single peep. Didn't know that was the last I'd see of that ugly mug of his." His shook his head, and Law knew plain well that the redhead was recounting the event –what he did wrong. He shouldn't have gone to help, that it was his own virtue that doomed him. No wonder he was so hostile the first time Law saw him.

"It was the big boss. Donquixote Doflamingo."

The raven shuddered involuntarily at the name, now sounded vile to his ears.

"He asked me to help him with his brother, he looked genuinely concerned, and this man was just out cold on the ground, all bruised and bloodied." Kid continued, "So I hoisted him up onto my shoulder. I didn't know. I didn't- he just looked so…"

"If you can fake sincerity, you can fake pretty much anything."

Law's voice was a calming whisper, when Kid suddenly realized that his breathing had become rushed and his fists clenching too hard.

'That manipulative fiend."Law spat through his gritted teeth.

"Yeah, that." Kid took a sip from his bottle before he went on with his tale.

"So, I followed him. He ushered me to the back door, telling me that the medic would be arriving in any minute. The last thing I felt was a blow to my head."

 _What?_

"So you actually know nothing else? You just woke up here?" Law was incredulous at how the story ended, anti-climatic, and not enough to confirm his suspicion.

"Pipe down, I'm not done yet!" Kid's eyes momentarily flashed with anger at Law's interruption, and that successfully shut the raven up.

"I woke up in some kind of Lab."

Law's brow creased in confusion. Everything was heading into a different direction as he had expected. Though with a pointed glare from the redhead, he refrained further questionings and let him spoke.

"At first I didn't know what was happening until I noticed several people were crowding around me, trying to take off my mechanical arm." Kid rubbed against the metal joint recalling the past.

"They didn't know it was conjoined into my bone itself, some tissues was still organic underneath the plating, and it's impossible to completely separate it from me. My masterpiece, this thing of beauty is. Pity, those asshole couldn't appreciate-"

"Kid!"

"Right. Sorry." The redhead looked sheepish as he realized that he had gone off track. He cleared his throat and carried on where he left off.

"I never knew the reason why, they could be trying to produce a piece of me to confirm my death to the inner city folks, or they were trying to minimize my chance or survival. Pick whatever reason you like, it doesn't matter now."

Kid paused for a moment as the story was heading to the crucial bit that he didn't like to recall.

"I fought against the restrain and bolted out the door, knocking some people down along the way, but I didn't remember much of what was happening. Everything was so crazy, until I caught something that was utterly out of place. A menacing laugh in a bright pink mess was standing by the end of the hall."

Law took a sharp intake of breath.

"Doflamingo." His uncle's name sounded bitter in his own tongue.

Kid's golden orbs filled with pity were enough confirmation, and Law felt his heart sank. As eager as he was to pin the blame on someone, Law wouldn't admit that he was still having difficulties understanding the motive of his uncle. Doflamingo and Rocinante had always been close, the older was even protective of everyone in the family.

' _Family is the most important thing. Never hurt our own.'_

His uncle had always told him that. Even took Law in as his own. Catering to his whims, spoiling him, and laughed at Law's rebellious antics as if they were all endearing little acts.

Doflamingo was always so _nice._

"What happened next?" Law swallowed hard, his voice strained and his throat felt like sandpaper rubbing together. In contrast, a bright explosion of pastel colored the back of his brain. Dolls and toys with big bright eyes giggling, chiming happily to the song vaguely familiar and deeply unsettling. A light-hearted tune to the dancing marionettes on strings.

...

 _Take extra care with strangers,_

 _Even flowers have their dangers._

 _And though scary is exciting,_

…

 _Nice is different than good._

 _..._

"He smiled and led me to a room, he seemed disturbingly calm. I mean- I was ready to tear him a new one and he laughed. He fucking laughed. He thought it was some sort of a sick joke in his convoluted mind. I didn't know where I was and he told me that he'll let me go in a while."

"And you followed him, even though he had clearly led you into a trap?" Law was incredulous. It was a foolish move on Kid's part, which made the raven contemplated the intelligence of the redhead, for the umpteenth time since the first time they met.

"I didn't have a choice, alright? I didn't know where I was. Gimme a fucking break!"

At least the man admitted that it wasn't a smart move to do.

"So I went with him," Kid shot a glare, "and there he was, the man I hauled out of the factory before I was knocked out, Donquixote Rocinante, slumped against the far wall of the empty room."

Kid remembered the every single detail after the room –He remembered how Doflamingo's expression contorted ever so slightly upon entering the quarter. How the man ordered him to carry his brother and come with him.

"' _Follow me boy, and you shall be free.'_ He told me. It felt strange, I was convinced that they must have done something to me, put something in me while I was out cold, those fuckers. I followed along like a damn _mutt_." He spat out the word in disdain.

"Like a damn mutt." Kid echoed himself.

' _Like a puppet on strings.'_ Law corrected him mentally. A dog's obedience is a form of consensual submission to its master. Doflamingo's dominance over the redhead, no, over all of them was forced. No wonder his uncle only laughed over his behavior, he was merely enjoying the show while holding the end of those invisible strings of his. Eyes forever watchful, fingers ready to yank back whatever ounce of control his little dolls thought they had. Law wondered if he had finally cut those strings loose the moment he stepped outside the walls.

"He told me 'good luck', and the walls opened up, it was the gate to the outside. The view was like nothing I'd ever seen before. It was beautiful and terrifying at the same time."

Kid casted a glance at Law.

"It is dangerous to be too entranced by beauty." The raven scoffed.

"That, I know far too well."

A beat passed as their eyes locked in a stalemate.

"A needle prick to the neck, and once again I was tricked into the dark."

Kid broke their eye contact when he realized that he had leaned in towards the other man. Once again, lured by beauty. He never learned.

"That was how I ended up here." The redhead concluded his recollection, his golden eyes fixed upon the barren land.

"Why didn't he kill him? No, why didn't he kill you?"

"Who-"

"Why would he leave it to chance?" Law insisted.

The raven's brain kept on whirling, finding loopholes, riddled with 'why's and trying to understand the method to this tale of madness.

"That, you have to ask him yourself."

Sentiment? Might be, thought both Kid and Law was doubtful that the monster possesses a heart to even feel that.

"Maybe I will."

The hollow whisper caught the redhead by surprise.

"You're going back?"

Kid felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. The prospect of Law leaving him wasn't too appealing. He couldn't deny it anymore, that he had grown attached to the raven. After being deprived of company for so long, he now craves it.

"I have to."

Would it be selfish of him to keep Law here?

"But I have no idea how. Will you assist me?"

Maybe he was undeserving after all. If Law stay, he would die, if he returned to confront Doflamingo, he _might_ die.

"If that's what you wish, then I'll assist you."

Law gave the man a firm nod, there was fear in his eyes and his lips were pressed into a thin line.

"Thank you."

Law's voice was strained and uneasy, and Kid could only hope that he could kiss it away. _'Then, why not?'_ said the voice in the back of his mind. It might be his last chance before it was all taken from him all over again. Why not be selfish for once?

With trembling hand he reached out, carefully leaned into the other man, gingerly lifting his chin, coaxing Law to look deep into his eyes. Inside those silver orbs, he saw the speck of gold of his own, reflected so beautifully. The redhead pushed forward, pale lips pressing tenderly, afraid to chase the raven away. Kid took the man into his arm, holding him but not restricting when he felt the man trembled into the kiss. He knew Law was afraid, uncertain, but he was met with no resistance as he moved forward to press their chest together, fulfilling his yearning.

Kid wouldn't force himself upon Law too much, he felt guilty when the raven didn't kiss him back. _'It's okay if he doesn't reciprocate._ ' The redhead thought to himself, though his heart ached at the notion.

Kid pulled away, but kept their forehead pressed together, with his metal hand resting at the back of Law's neck. Emotions mixing and fueling the wild beating of his heart. In the concoction of feelings, the one that stood out was relief. Finally, everything was out in the open, a weight in his heart lifted, or rather, shared with the man in his arm. He didn't want this moment to end, he didn't want to think about the future.

"I'm sorry." The redhead whispered.

Why was it that he only felt happy when he had the raven in his embrace?

"I know that you don't want this, but please let me stay like this a while longer."

Law gave out a sigh to his plead, warm against the redhead's skin.

"It is not…" The raven hesitated, "unwanted."

Bravely, Law leaned in and caught the pale lips in a languid dance, no longer trembling but with a certainty. Law felt a trail of wetness when he cupped his hands on Kid's cheek. Law gasped into the kiss as the redhead strong hand roamed his body, possessive yet gentle. The two men gave themselves into the kiss, indulging their senses and isolating themselves from the world of pain. Too long had both been subjected to cruelty and pain.

...

They parted as they were left gasping for air, still holding each other close as if fearing the other would dissipate into thin air.

"Tomorrow, the gate will open for another batch of prisoners."

Kid gulped and tightened his grip as he realized that eventually he must let him go. Let him go to his possible demise.

"I'll help you fight through the horde, but you need to go through alone."

"Couldn't you you come with me? I'm sure if we-"

"No!" Kid cut him off.

 _'Please, do not give me an impossibility to cling on.'_

"The gate will only open only for a brief moment, I'll handle the guards too but you must run."

' _Run and don't look back.'_

The redhead's harsh tone was in stark contrast to his hold, and was met with Law's wide eyes.

"If we were to make it, we need to leave now." The redhead almost had to physically tore himself from the warmth of the raven's embrace.

"How do you know which gate would open?"

The frown was back marring Law's handsome feature, making Kid wanted to pull him back into his arm.

"There is always a pattern." Kid peered into the grey eyes and added, "Trust me."

Law nodded and they began their journey back towards the wall, with fingers intertwined, trying to ignore the black cloud hovering over them. A small rain would do their budding bond well, though a storm could tore the flower before it bloomed. A nagging suspicion persistently tugged on the back of both their mind.

Was it wise to began this path, grooming this feeling they both knew would never come to fruition? Law's heart bleed for Kid, but his yearning for revenge must be quenched if he were to find peace.

The raven steeled his heart and focused on the firm grip of Kid's calloused hand on his, and with his back to his father's grave, Law walked towards his own.

' _Everything will come to an end, be it for the better or the worse.'_

…

 _TBC_

* * *

 **A/N:** Oooohhhh….the next chapter might be the last guys! This will be the first One Piece fanfic that I actually complete *sniffles and wipes away tears*

Let me know if you have any questions and we'll see the answers in the next chapter! Hooray! Have a good day everyone! :D


End file.
